User blog:Historyfan15/Engine of the Future rewritten
One day, something very strange came hurrying over the Vicarstown Bridge and on to the Island of Sodor. (Whoosh!) Duncan: Was tha' an engine? Sir Handel: I don't know. Um, maybe some kind of plane without wings. (cuts to Gordon on the mainline) Gordon: (sees Caitlin passing him) Oh? Caitlin: (blows whistle) (Whoosh!) Caitlin: Oh! (cuts to passengers waiting at Maron Station) (Whoosh!) The Fat Controller: (splutters) What was that? Ah, where's my hat?! (sees his hat perched ontop a cow) (cuts to Hugo entering Ulfstead Castle) Stephen: Oh? Mille: Sacre bleu! Who's that? Sir Robert Norramby: Great Scott! Hello there! And who may I ask are you? Hugo: Hello, 'zir! My name is Hugo. I'm a rail zeppelin. My driva' has been thinking you would like to see me. Norramby: Franz! Oh, hello. What a surprise. (hugs Franz) Franz: (returns hug) Hello, 'Zir Robert! Ha, I thought you would enjoy meeting Hugo. I know how much you like interezting' engines. Hugo: I'm powered by diesel, but my engine drives ze' propeller at ze' back. Norramby: Well, he certainly is impressive to look at, Franz. But I can't really form a proper opinion until Hugo takes me out for a spin. Franz: Not a problem, 'Zir Robert. Ha, velcome' aboard! Hugo: (blows horn and sets off) Millie: Well, he seemed nice. Stephen: Aren't they all, Millie? (winks at her) Stephen and Millie: (chuckling) (cuts to Knapford Station) Word of the new arrival traveled quickly across the island. James: A propellor?! What kind of engine has a propellor at the back? Hugo: (pulls into the station) Zis' von' does! Percy: Are you the new engine? Hugo: Indeed, I am. Who are you I might ask? James: I'm James and this is Percy. And you? Hugo: I'm Hugo. Vat' splendid paintverk' you have. James: Oh, why thank you. Nice to see someone noticed. Percy: (rolls his eyes) You know, you look like some sort of railcar. Hugo: It's because I am. A rail zeppelin to be exact. Can't stop now, I have a tour to continue. (blows horn as he leaves the station) Percy: I've never seen an engine like him before. James: Ha, imagine what Daisy would say if she saw him. Percy: She'd probably say: "Excuse me, this island isn't big enough for two railcars!" James and Percy: (chuckling) That night, at Tidmouth Sheds, Percy and James told the others what they had seen. Edward: I've heard about rail zeppelins. Built in Germany in 1929. Shame they didn't last very long. Hugo: It's true. Emily: Oh, hello there. Are you Hugo? Hugo: Yes, I am. Indeed, my class did not last very long. There were only two of us built, me and my brother Wilhelm. Ve' were built for passenger use and broke many speed records. Ve' were deemed the fastest engines on land. But there vere' some problems with us. For starters, we had to no couplings, meaning ve' could not pull any rolling stock. Second, people vere' concerned about our propellors in crowded stations. There vas' a particular incident that I 'vill neva' forget. I 'vas moving backvards' in a shunting yard when a man stepped on the track. He was drunk out of his mind and 'vasn't thinking straight. I yelled at him to move, but he didn't. He was too drunk! And then, I... Edward: And then what? Hugo: (gulps)...I hit him. The manger vas' very cross. My driver tried to tell him that it 'vasn't my fault. But instead, I got sent to the back of the shed in disgrace. The other engines: (gasps) Hugo: I stayed there for many years, taken out of service. I didn't even know that my brother got scrapped due to his material being needed by the German Army during the Second Vorld' Var'. However, some years later, some people came to see me. They said that I 'vas to be put on display at their museum. Thus, it became my home for the next several decades. Thankfully, your controller saw that I vas' salvagable and a purchase was made to return me to full verking' order. And now, here I be. Percy: Such a sad story. I didn't know you had to go through so much. Hugo: It's alright. Though I guess I'm not as futuristic as you thought. I'll be on my 'vay now. Percy: No, don't go! You can sleep in the goods shed over there. You look like you use some company. Edward: What an excellent idea, Percy. Hugo: Oh, thank mein friends. No one has ever shown my so much kindness in years. So, that night, the Steam Team were more than happy to let their new friend sleep with them in the comfortable sheds at Tidmouth. Category:Blog posts